


Mother of the halla

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: В третий день убила она тварей на земле ― кроме галл, чью грацию любила превыше всего на свете.Так Гиланнайн стала младшей среди богов.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Mother of the halla




End file.
